Connectors have beef used in a great variety of applications, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,210, 4,763,683, 5,411,348 and 5,545.842. Each of the connectors referenced are directed to specific applications.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,210, provides for a loading and locking mechanism directed to engaging and interlocking lightweight, delicate and many times fragile cylindrical parts with one another and provides for locking means for preventing separation of a first and second cylindrical member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,683 is directed to a breakaway coupling for a coaxial fuel supply hose and provides for inner-connecting valve bodies, which define a center fuel supply passage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,348 and 5,545,842 are directed to mechanisms for connecting and locking parts for effecting electromagnetic shielding, electrical conductivity, heat dissipation and environmental sealing.
The present invention provides for a connector utilizing a radial canted coil spring positioned within a housing groove in a manner for controlling connect and disconnect forces with a groove pin.